VMV: Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John Version)
Duchess Productions' music video of the Elton John Version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight. Song: * Can You Feel the Love Tonight (1994) Sung By: * Elton John Song From: * The Lion King (1994) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Presenting... * The 4th Valentine's Day music video. * Fievel Mousekewitz: There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day. * George Shrinks: When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away. * Littlefoot: An enchanted moment and it sees me through. * Bugs Bunny: It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. * Dan Kuso: And can you feel the love tonight? * Aladdin: It is where we are. * Alvin Seville: It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer * Donald Duck: that we've got this far. * Ash Ketchum: And can you feel the love tonight? * Dongwa Miao: How it's laid to rest! * Max Taylor: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds * Nick Wilde: believe the very best. * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip) * (Usagi and Mamoru Clip) * (Emmy and Tim Templeton Clip) * (Ariel and Eric Kiss) * Marlin: There's a time for everyone if they only learn * Danny: that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. * Max (Dragon Tales): There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. * Rover Dangerfield: When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours. * (Amber Kisses Scooby) * Simon Seville: And can you feel the love tonight? * Johnny Bravo: It is where we are. * Alex: It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer * George Jetson: that we've got this far. * (Chip and Gadget Hackwrench Clip) * Maui: And can you feel the love tonight? * Spongebob Squarepants: How it's laid to rest! * Woody: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds * Artemis: believe the very best. * (Thomas and Duchess Love Clip) * Hercules: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds * Clifford: believe the very best. * (Cindy and Jimmy Love Clip) * (Tulio and Chel Kiss) Clips/Years/Companies: * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) * Looney Tunes (Rabbit Rampage; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Showdown; @2007-2008 TMS Entertainment) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Dinosaur King (Dinosaur War; @2007 Sunrise) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help! Wanted Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Johnny Bravo (Cookie Crisis; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Sailor Mouth; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Cleo's Fair Share; @2000-2001 PBS) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) Note: * Dedicated to calvyn bohnert (Thanks for requesting), TheWildAnimal13, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th, & others. * Feel free to do your own version.